Tinfoil Wishing Stars
by Midn1ghtWhisp3r
Summary: Iris and Raguna decide to go trick or treating, even though they may be "too old"  And Iris has developed a crush on Raguna.  Rated K  because I'm not sure what I'll do with the Halloween part just yet.
1. Secret Wish

Tinfoil Wishing Star.

Disclaimer: As with everything else, I don't own Rune Factory or it's characters.

A/N: Okay now the last one I did on Rune factory had a lot of personal meanings,  
>And most of the characters personalities were based on real people or friends.<br>But this one I just said, "Meh, Lets do a funny love story"  
>And yeah, a lot of people hate the RagunaXIris pairing, but I think she's cool.<br>So this one was made up as I wrote, so sorry in advance but there was no planning.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Star night.<p>

Iris sat on the hillside watching the sky.  
>Sunset had passed hours ago.<br>In the sky lights twinkled and danced like shattered diamonds.  
>"Waiting long?" A voice said from behind,<br>"OH!" Iris said in surprise, "Raguna! I didn't know you were still coming" She said as he sat beside her.  
>"What gave you that idea? A promise is a promise" He replied looking up,<br>"Beautiful night isn't it?" Iris said.  
>"Yes it is, How long have you been waiting?" "Just since the sun went down, so about an hour"<br>"That's about an hour too long" Raguna said.  
>"It's okay, I don't mind waiting when it's for you" Iris said.<br>Raguna smiled and kept looking to the sky.  
>Iris felt strange beside Raguna,<br>They had known each other for almost five years now.  
>Iris was begining to feel different about him,<br>She didn't know the right word for it however,  
>Her mother had always told her stories of princesses in castles.<br>And a mighty prince who would come to save her from dragons, or armies of evil.  
>Was Raguna her prince? did she "Love" Him?<br>Her line of thought was lost when she noticed a star split across the sky.  
>"LOOK RAGUNA! Make a wish!" She said quickly and smiling as she closed her eyes.<br>She didn't know what Raguna was wishing for, but she wished for him to know how she felt.  
>She smiled as she peeked out at him,<br>Eyes closed, hands together, and whispering to himself.  
>She felt a slight need to hear what he was wishing for,<br>But according to tradition it has to be a secret or it won't come true.  
>And she certainly wanted his wish to come true.<br>After all, Tomorrow was Halloween, and she had a feeling she knew what he would wish for.  
>"Hey, Iris?" He finally whispered.<br>"Yes Raguna?" She replied, "What is it?"  
>"Um...You want to go trick or treating tomorrow?" He said nervously.<br>"I know it's supposed to be for kids, and we might be the only ones out but-  
>"-Sounds fun to me" Iris said showing her excitment.<br>"Really?" Raguna said smiling.  
>"Yeah! Your never too old for trick or treating. it sounds like fun!" Iris said,<br>"I'll start making a costume, you come up with one too okay?" She said standing up.  
>"What are you going to be?" Raguna said.<br>"Hmm...I don't know, since we're going together want to make pair costumes?"  
>"Such as?" Raguna said, being a boy he had no idea of costumes. or their complicated terms.<br>"Um...As in like...ha, Princess and Prince?" She said hopefully.  
>"Oh, I could do that! I could use aluminum foil and some tape!" Raguna said seriously.<br>"...I guess it's true" Iris said as she gave a smirk,  
>"What?" Raguna asked feeling nervous.<br>"Sometime's a girl isn't waiting for a prince in shining armor, Just a retard in tin foil"  
>Iris laughed as Raguna couldn't help but laugh himself,<br>"Just come up with a cool costume okay? Tomorrow we'll have an awesome time" Iris said,  
>She brushed off herself and Hugged Raguna,<br>"Goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow about an hour before sunset okay? Be ready" She said.  
>"Okay, Love you. Later Iris" Raguna said running off.<br>Iris looked up again, The stars were still shining brightly.  
>She smiled and began her walk home.<br>"Tomorrow's going to be great" She said to herself as she walked.

(Chapter 2 will be up soon)


	2. Fang And Claw

Tinfoil Wishing Star,  
>Part 2: Fang And Claw.<p>AN: Big shout out to my favorite critic, Miss BookDragon. thanks for the idea on the costume,  
>I was stumped there, thanks for helping me out.<br>And thanks for all the encouragement,

Iris knocked on the door, she was just a little late.  
>It was almost nightfall, Raguna answered the door with a dissapointed look.<br>"Hey!" He said, "Um, I don't have any idea what I was trying to come up with. I couldn't figure anything out."  
>As Iris sighed, Raguna looked up to see her costume,<br>She had straightened her pale dark hair and it now rested on her shoulders,  
>And her eye's were stunning in the moonlight.<br>Iris had painted her nails a dark red, And she was wearing plastic fangs.  
>Spider web earrings, which sparkled from the silver moonlight passing through.<br>Her favorite necklace, the cross her mother had given her, hanging around her neck.  
>And her black dress and cape, Which ended in her favorite pair of shoes that didn't seem to fit at all.<br>But it was her style, and that made things perfect.  
>Raguna didn't want to say a word, he was in awe, to say the very least.<br>Nobody but Iris could make such a beautiful vampire, The only words that came to mind.  
>"Well" She said as she smiled and walked in, "I'll help you make a costume"<br>"Really? okay then, thank you" Raguna said closing the door.  
>"What do you think I should be?"<br>"Hmm...Do you want to be anything in particular?" Iris said sitting at the table.  
>"I dunno, I thought about it all night and most of today, and I just can't think of anything"<br>Raguna sat across the table from her and stared out the window,  
>As the moon started to rise A familair sound echoed out,<br>Raguna's pet wolf howled as it's one, true love. Shined through the night. Iris looked out the window, Suddenly she smiled and turned to Raguna,  
>"I know what your going to be tonight" She said.<p>

Raguna sat in the chair as Iris finished.  
>"There, how does that look?" She said as she handed him a mirror.<br>He examined what she had done to his face, He had used makeup to give him a few wrinkles,  
>She then handed him her spare set of fangs, "You're a werewolf" She said.<br>Raguna stood up, He was wearing a furry jacket with fake claw gloves,  
>And Iris had even put a little gell in his hair for a few spikes. and two strands sticking out,<br>She had said they would be his ears.  
>"Wow, Your good" He said as he looked,<br>"Thank you, now lets go before things start" Iris said handing him a plastic Jack-O-Lantern. 


	3. Glass Jack O Lanterns

Glass Jack-O-lanterns.  
>(Chapter 3)<p>

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I don't own rune factory,  
>Nightmare Before Christmas, Or halloween in general.<p>

A/N: To that one reviewer: This story is on Halloween.  
>So yeah...It is in october. I'm sorry I didn't point that out.<br>It's on october 31st to be detailed, and people are gonna dress up and stuff.  
>Oh, and this is also a rune factory fanfiction if you didn't know that.<p>

Thanks to my favorite critic and best friend for all the encouragement.

* * *

><p>Iris walked up the pathway to town, Raguna following close behind.<br>As the town came into view the glow of jack-o-lanterns by the entrance caught Iris' eye.  
>Her eyes sparkled as she looked up and saw the glowing lights.<br>Pumpkin-shaped lights hanging from trees, fake plastic spiderwebs in the leaves.  
>The glow of the jack-o-lanterns lit up the night as they came into town.<br>Raguna looked like a child lost in a candy shop as he wandered aimlessly staring.  
>Iris caught him by the collar she had put around his neck for a joke.<br>"Come on, we can't go running off like that. lets get some candy" She said.  
>Raguna followed like a sheep to his master as Iris walked around.<br>She passed by a group of little kids dressed as various classic monsters.  
>As Raguna was looking trying to make out what they were,<br>He bumped into someone, "OH! SORRY!" he said as he regained his balance.  
>He looked up and there was mist, She had on a turnip mask carved like a jack-o-lantern.<br>"Um...are you wearing a turnip?" Iris asked.  
>"Yes...what's wrong with that? I like turnips..." She replied staring.<br>"Um...aren't you supposed to use pumpkins?" Raguna asked.  
>"I know. Im just kidding, it started with turnips in truth, but then faded to pumpkins.<br>And you know I'm a traditionalist" She said as she smiled and turned away.  
>"...She's wearing a turnip,<br>...how did she get a turnip that would fit her head?" Raguna asked,  
>"Well, We all know she hasn't got a lot in her head, So maybe it was flexible" Iris replied.<br>Raguna pointed at a door and he and Iris ran up the steps.  
>Iris pressed the doorbell and heard familiar lyrics.<br>Little high pitched voices squeaked out "This is halloween, this is halloween"  
>Iris smiled when she heard lyrics from her favorite movie.<br>She knew she was no doubt going to love this house.  
>As the door creaked open Iris gave a huge smile and said "I love your doorbell so much"<br>The blacksmith smiled and took a handful of candy and gave her,  
>"You know I don't really care if I get candy that was a treat enough sir" Iris insisted.<br>"Well I insist as thanks for such a kind young lady" The man said dropping the treats.  
>Iris smiled and thanked him as she moved aside.<br>Raguna was also handed a handful of candy just for being friends with Iris.  
>As they thanked the man and backed away another group of kids passed by,<br>"MOMMY LOOK! IT'S EDWARD AND JACOB!" One of them said,  
>Raguna suddenly turned around charged at the kid,<br>"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU LITTLE, WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" He yelled as he ran.  
>The kid screamed as Iris grabbed him by the collar and stopped him,<br>"RAGUNA! STOP! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" She asked.  
>"HE CALLED ME A TWILIGHT CHARACTER!" Raguna insisted on trying to break free.<br>"I don't care, it's not that bad. sure it's a stupid story, but it's JUST a story" Iris replied.  
>"Its okay sweetie, he won't hurt you. he just really doesn't like Twilight"<br>Iris hugged the little child and stood up.  
>"Thank's Edward" the kid said as she was about to walk away,<br>Iris turned around and picked the kid up by the collar of his shirt,  
>"DO I LOOK LIKE I SPARKLE KID! I SAID HE WOULDN'T HURT YOU SO SHUT UP!"<br>Iris dropped the kid and she ran away screaming.  
>"Well I don't know about sweets, but you totally just gave us the trick of the year" Raguna said.<br>"I'm a good vampire, I'll suck your blood and make you my slave, I'll turn into a bat,  
>And I'm dead if I'm still here tomorrow morning...Sparkling is not on my list of dark secrets"<br>"Fine, fine, lets go get some more stuff" Raguna replied walking on.  
>"I'm not a twilight vampire...I'm a real vampire...these kids don't even care" Iris said.<br>"I care" Raguna said turning around.  
>Iris smiled as he took her hand and pulled her on.<p>

The decorations at this house were great.  
>They had a bush with hundreds of eyes peeking out of them.<br>And severeal classic halloween tricks, a bucket of candy with a hand sticking out,  
>A grave with a few bones scattered around it, and even a giant spiderweb.<br>Raguna quickly found out the spiderweb was real when he walking into it by accident.  
>With a girly scream he started swatting at his face and body fearing the spider.<br>Iris calmed him down and caught the spider in her hand,  
>She let it go in the grass below and convinced Raguna to forget about it.<br>As they walked up to the house Raguna noticed a scarecrow sitting on the front porch.  
>"Um...Hello?" He asked seeing the jack-o-lantern filled with candy in his hands.<br>"Pst, Iris. I know what's going to happen, he's going to jump out at us" Raguna whispered.  
>"Just pretend it scares you okay?" Iris replied.<br>As they walked up to the house Raguna pointed out the scarecrow again and reached for candy.  
>When nothing happened Raguna became suspicious.<br>"Um...What? No scare? no jump?" He said poking the scarecrow.  
>"Maybe he's tired" Iris said taking a few pieces instead of Raguna's handful.<br>"Tired? but he's a prankster. I thought this brought him joy" Raguna said thumping it's leg.  
>"Raguna, stop. Be nice. Thank you sir." Iris said nodding at the scarecrow.<br>"WAKE UP!" Raguna yelled as he slapped the face, The head of the scarecrow fell to the ground.  
>"WHAT DID YOU DO!" Iris yelled across the yard running back.<br>"I KILLED THE SCARECROW GUY! I'M SORRY MAN I DIDN'T MEAN IT!"  
>Raguna knelt down and picked up the head and cried as he shook it,<br>"TALK TO ME! YOU'RE GOING TO BE OKAY! I'LL GET YOU SOME HELP! I'M SORRY!" Raguna cried out.  
>"HEY! what are you doing to my scarecrow?" An old man walked said walking out the door,<br>"HE SPOKE!" Raguna said throwing the head across the yard, he then jumped up running.  
>"HEY YOU GET BACK HERE KID!" The old man yelled running back into the house.<br>Iris sighed and picked up the head, She dusted it off then placed it back on the body.  
>"There, I'm sorry he did that to you" Iris said with a chuckle.<br>"Oh here I am talking to scarecrows. I should go help Raguna, Have a nice night"  
>Iris made a curtsy and turned around.<br>"You too" she heard someone say as she stopped in her tracks and looking back,  
>She thought for a second and conitnued on her way.<p> 


End file.
